As used in this specification, the term boneless "ham" or "ham product" refers to a pork product which has been cured by salting and smoking.
Ham and ham products are enjoyed by countless millions. Unfortunately, such pork products are relatively high in cholesterol and caloric content and therefore considered unhealthy for consumption by certain individuals having weight and/or heart disease related problems.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a boneless ham substitute having the same or substantially the same texture, flavor, aroma and consistency of ham or ham products but made from fish.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boneless ham substitute made from a red or pink fleshed fish.
Another object is to utilize a fish which constitutes an economically raw material such that its incorporation into a boneless ham substitute would add economic value to the fish.